The subject matter herein relates generally to electrical connectors having latch release collars.
Electrical connectors, such as power connectors, commonly have latches or other securing means to secure the electrical connectors together. For example, plug connectors have a static latch extending therefrom and socket connectors have a deflectable latch extending therefrom. However, the latches make the designs more complicated, costly and/or bulkier. Additionally, to uncouple the connectors, a separate tool is often required to release the flexible latch member to disengage the latches and allow uncoupling.
A need remains for an electrical connector having an integrated latch release feature for uncoupling the electrical connector from a mating connector.